Dirty Little Secret
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Você sabe guardar segredo? - George's POV. Slash.


**Autor: **Draquete Felton

**Beta: **Draquete Felton

**Shipper: **FredGeorge

**Classificação:** Acho que pode ser considerada livre.

**Obs; **Escrita para o XXI Challenge Relâmpago dos 6 Vassouras. Utilizada a citação: O2. "A maior fraqueza do homem é poder tão pouco por aqueles que ama." (Blaise Pascal) / E o item: O5. Inocência

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** Você sabe guardar segredo? - George's POV. Slash.

**Capa: **img4. imageshack. us(barra)img4(barra)8066(barra)dirtyr. jpg

**Observação:** Fic feita para participar do XXII Challenge Relâmpago com o tema Segredo. Utilizados os itens: O7. Amor-Perfeito e O8. Sorriso Verdadeiro.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

Você sabe guardar segredo?

Todos têm segredos. Todos têm algo que acham muito sujo ou muito comprometedor e que querem esconder.

Eu também sou assim, mas meu segredo é compartilhado com mais uma pessoa. Apenas mais uma. Pessoa que também está relacionada ao meu segredo. _Pessoa que é o meu segredo._

Quem poderia duvidar de dois irmãos gêmeos?

Pois é, estou apaixonado pelo meu gêmeo. E sei que Fred sente o mesmo por mim. Gêmeos conseguem sentir isso, conseguem sentir quando o outro mente ou quando o outro está mal.

Talvez seja por isso que o nosso amor é perfeito.

Esse nosso amor proibido começou desde quando éramos bem pequenos e desconhecíamos a maldade… Certo, a maldade de querer ficar com alguém do mesmo sexo, e, ainda mais, que é do seu próprio sangue.

Nós sempre fomos unidos, sempre brincávamos juntos, gostávamos de atrapalhar nossos irmãos mais velhos e nossos pais, também fazíamos bagunça e tudo pelo simples prazer de estar na presença um do outro.

Quando começamos a sentir algo mais forte um pelo outro foi numa época em que brincávamos sozinhos, e que víamos nossos pais dando beijinhos por aí e fazendo juras de amor.

Pensávamos que era extremamente normal se nós também nos beijássemos ou falássemos o quanto o nosso amor era infinito. Afinal, era dessa forma que nos sentíamos. Um sentimento tão puro quanto o de papai e mamãe.

Apesar de sempre dizermos o quanto nos amávamos – coisa que nossos pais achavam extremamente fofo –, nunca nos beijávamos ou simplesmente dávamos as mãos na frente de nossos pais.

Sabíamos que eles poderiam não gostar, mesmo nós desconhecendo o motivo. Temíamos o que poderia acontecer conosco. Foi ali que o nosso segredo começou.

Com os passar dos anos, o nosso amor um pelo outro foi crescendo e as necessidades de contato cresceu também. A primeira vez que fizemos amor foi quando tínhamos 14 anos e foi em uma noite em uma sala vazia em Hogwarts.

Não era nada romântico, nunca tínhamos precisado disso.

A única coisa que não vivíamos sem, era o sorriso verdadeiro e espontâneo que o outro dava. O sorriso de Fred, por exemplo, sempre iniciava pequeno, mas depois aumentava gradativamente, e depois me beijava, como se firmasse um contrato.

A única pessoa que descobriu esse nosso segredo foi Ginny, nossa irmã mais nova, que acabou nos pegando no flagra. Mas ela sempre foi uma boa garota, e protegeu nosso segredo até o fim.

Eu e Fred éramos um. Uma alma em dois corpos. Um amor em dois corações. Um sorriso verdadeiro em duas faces.

Mas o nosso final não foi feliz. Agora estou sem Fred e ele está sem mim. Mesmo ele não pertencendo mais a este mundo, sei que esse nosso amor ainda existe. Consigo sentir o amor dele queimando dentro de mim.

Tentei seguir minha vida, sem Fred, mas eu nunca me esquecerei dele e do que passamos. Minha vida era perfeita junto a Fred, e tudo o que tínhamos era perfeito.

Mas tudo isso é segredo.

Ninguém poderá descobrir o que se passava conosco desde pequenos. Ninguém poderá saber que o nosso amor ultrapassou o fraternal.

Por isso lhe pergunto: _Você sabe guardar segredo?_

* * *

**N/A: **Escrevi correndo e com sono. Esquece se tiver bobinho ou sem noção. x.x Mas eu gostei e é o que importa. :D Deixem reviews, sim? ;D


End file.
